HESavedME?
by texangel
Summary: Kagome, a smart 14 year old girl, had a good life untill her father ruined it. He raped her and beat her. Kagome has one last effort and it works and she meets a strange boy and HE saved her. But the past comes to haunt her and she runs to HIM for help.
1. hopeless

Kagome had a happy life she had friends a mom and ever her brother that she secretly adored. She didn't see her dad much but it didn't bother her…that is until her mom died and her brother ran away. Her father was abusive ever since his wife died. He took Kagome out of school and used her as his personal slave. At first he beat her when she did something wrong. But slowly he did it just to hear her scream; in his words if he could be happy she couldn't either. She didn't like it but knew it could be worse until one night, that is.

* * *

"Noooooo…DAD…how can you do this to me" Kagome screamed as she was raped brutally by her father.

"I can do what I want IM your FATHER! You should be grateful I give you food and a place to SLEEP!" He said as he thrusted hard into Kagome.

He stood up and grabbed his car keys. "Ill be back in 3 hours don't do anything stupid…or else."

She swore she herd an evil laugh after that but it didn't matter because she had a plan.


	2. hold on tight

~Kagome~

She waited until she heard the car drive off. Ever since he went out he had 'friends'. They helped him hurt Kagome. They didn't show their faces much the only thing she saw was dark eyes, pale skin, and dark hair. They looked evil and they looked strong but not totally built like some. They mostly wore a black T with dark pants or jeans; they could be 15-19 she couldn't tell. They worked for her dad is what they said and they claimed they didn't have family but they went to school.

Kagome blinked her eyes a few times and realized she wasted 20 min thinking of what would happen if her plan didn't work. She would be dead, literally. She got up and tip toed into her dads' room. She saw it. Her cell phone was her 13'Th birthday present from her mom. It was black green and pink and she had her name on the back. She scrolled through all the names of her past friends. She sighed and wiped away a tear from her left eye. She stopped at her best friend from 3 months ago. She had known her for 4 years they couldn't be separated. But her dad did that for her. She pressed call and prayed that she was awake.

"Kagome is it really you…where have you been…you never call …we thought you died. OH I can't believe it … I have so much to tell you. But why did you call?"

"S-Sango do you know where I live?"

"Uh, yeah why are you crying? Are you hurt? Oh kami if something happened-"She was cut off by Kagome

"I need you to come get me within an hour…if you cant its fine I-I need help though."

"OF CORSE ILL COME GET YOU! I haven't seen you in forever you are going to have to explain everything though I mean-"She was cut off again but this time by guy.

"Sango are we taking Inuyasha's car, mine, or yours?" The voice said.

"Sango... Is Miroku there?" Kagome asked surprised she could remember their names.

"Yeah we have been dating and we have a friend he's grumpy but sweet at heart" a 'Keh!' could be heard from across the room."…oh and MIROKU were taking your car and your driving us to Kagome's "

"Thanks guys I owe you like ten-billion!"

"Aww no prob Kags we love you and missed you it was right without you but how long are you staying?" A car engine started and Sango hopped in. "were on our way now BTW"

"Sango do you think your mom would mind…having a second daughter?"

"……ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We were going to adopt a kid omg this is awesome!!! You're staying forever!"

"Wow. Thanks!"

A car horn beeped outside and Kagome grabbed all her stuff and walked out the door. She hopped in the car. She sat in the back seat with a boy. Sango and a very happy Miroku where in the front seats. Sango was kissing him she was filled with joy and didn't know what she was doing. But Miroku didn't complain. The next thing Kagome knew was everything was loosing its color and she was tired.

~Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku~

Miroku sadly broke the kiss and Sango snapped into reality and blushed. He started driving off.

"She's lucky we were close we have 6 hours to drive to Tokyo …im not driving that long were going to stay in a hotel. OK?"

"OK" Sango and Inuyasha said in unison.

They looked at Kagome who was slowly closing her eyes. Inuyasha was looking out the window thinking about nothing. Kagome fell strait onto Inuyasha's lap. Sango giggled a bit then slowly fell asleep. Inuyasha was blushing a bit but he wanted her to be comforted. He was a half-demon and could smell the fear and horror on Kagome. He looked at Miroku who had his eyes set on the road. He picked Kagome up and set her on his lap. He let her head fall to the crook of his neck and for the first time in a long time he was relaxed and at peace. He slowly closed his eyes not awake or asleep just there.

~3 hours later~

"Dude you awake?" Miroku whispered loudly to Inuyasha

"Yes and no" a sleepy hanyo replied

"Well im going to carry Sango in would you mind carrying Kagome?"

"Uh. Nah. Ill carry her in after you get the rooms, get two."

"Ok ill be back soon"

"Ok"

Miroku looked at Sango as if she would disappear then went inside. Inuyasha looked at Kagomes face. 'Wow she's pretty I wonder what happened to her she seems to be so week. I hope she'll be ok ill do anything for-'His thoughts were stopped when Miroku picked Sango up bridal style. Inuyasha stepped out and help Kagome the same way. They went in the elevator to floor 27. Miroku stepped in the main door. There where 2 rooms connected by a living room like center. Miroku headed in one door and set Sango down on the bed. He walked over to the other door and opened it for Inuyasha. Inuyasha walked in and Miroku shut the door behind him. Inuyasha set Kagome down and she let out a soft whimper.

"N-no please don't let go of me...I-im scared." Kagome mumbled holding onto Inuyashas neck tightly.

He scooted them both over to the pillows and tried sliding her under the covers. He gasped when she wrapped her legs around him tightly. He lifted the covers and slid in with Kagome still holding on for her life. He was uncomfortable and twirled her around so they fit together. Inuyasha placed his hands around her waist and Kagome sighed happily. She grabbed his hand and held it there; she made it obvious she didn't want him to move. Inuyasha liked this and would be ok if the world ended at that moment. He then dreamt about his future with this 'Kagome' person.


	3. dont eat me

Wow ok if your reading this your awesome I was waiting to post a chapter but then I checked my e-mail and people where saying they liked it and my writing so i owe you guys and so ill be posting as soon as i can I started this yesturday and I already have a review ( dont know if thats really good or bad but im going with good) like i said i owe you guys so i wanna do as much as i can for you. **LOVE YOU GUYS!**

this chapter has a little fight with inuyasha and kagome but they still luvvvv eachother so its alright the next chapter will make it better so yea Read and Review...if you feel like it i wont force you too alright read the cool part now down there below the line that is the entrance to inuyasha and kagomes dramatic life...ok im done now im new so i babble alot so you should skip this unless i make somthing bold then it might mean i broke my arm again or somthing...*sigh* again... so yea you guys are **AWESOME**

**

* * *

**

~Kagome~

Kagome woke up confused but happy. She felt very safe at the moment with…Inuyasha. She slowly moved away and Inuyasha whimpered. Kagome was stuck now. Inuyasha held on to her. She turned around to see his cute ears. Kagome always loved animals and she thought it was the cutest thing on earth. She slowly lifted her hands and rubbed his ears. Inuyasha purred in his sleep which Kagome thought was even cuter. She rubbed circles on the velvet like ears to get a purr again. She squealed with delight. The next thing she knew is that she was under Inuyasha with her hands held tight above her head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? YOU CAN'T JUST TOUCH PEOPLE LIKE THAT!"

Kagome gasped and blushed. She looked at him and went from embarrassed to scared. He looked like he could kill her then and there. His teeth where showing and looked like he would bite her.

"I-I-im s-sorry…I didn't mean t-to wake y-you …p-please don't hurt m-me." She said in a terrified whisper. She was squeezing her eyes shut, like she was preparing for the pain.

~Inuyasha~

Inuyasha smelt the fear pouring off of her and he also smelt innocence of her. He didn't smell the lust of other girls that did that. He let go of her. She grabbed her bag and ran into the bathroom. He heard the bath water running for 10 minutes. He then heard her crying. He didn't really want her to stop he just was afraid he would loose control and hurt her. He still smelt fear and regret now. He couldn't win everything he did was wrong. He didn't even know what happened to her; he just hoped it wasn't bad.

~Kagome~

'He looked at me like my dad did when he was hurting me…rage…anger…are they going to hurt me too?' She was startled when there was knocking on the door.

"Hey Kagome you there... Look im sorry I just…people touch me ears to much and…im sorry."

"I …are you going to hurt me?"

"NO! I wouldn't hurt you just because you touched my ears."

"But it looked like you wanted to kill me…and you're a half demon so you could…. My dad looked like you did when he…raped me so I was worried. I over-reacted im sorry..."

**"…Inuyasha? …Inuyasha!?..."**


	4. SIT and explain

Ok im alive and still posting chapters ill tell you guys if i die don't worry...wait let me rethink that...anyways heres the next chapter review and look at the poll i made it goes with this story well anyway you didnt want to read this you want to read below the line so go ahead

* * *

~Inuyasha~

He couldn't believe it. She was raped, by her dad. It was a hundred times worse than he hoped. He felt the need to protect her and keep her from being scared. He wanted her to be happy no matter what. He knew it now…_he loved her._ He got up and went into the middle room. He was about to knock on Mirokus door until he heard "hi" from right behind him. He jumped and turned around to find Miroku sitting on the couch.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha asked

"That hurt Inuyasha why can't a man just sleep on a stupid couch all night with out all these accusations?"

Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow meaning _'Did you really just ask that?'_

Miroku sighed and said. "Ok, Ok enough with the weird looks she threw me out because I slightly grabbed her butt...but it was soo worth it." He took a perverted glance at Inuyasha. "Well what did you two do. Eh?"

"...OH SANGO GUESS WHAT YOUR BOYFRIEND JUST ASKED ME!" Inuyasha gave Miroku an evil smile and sat on the chair next to him.

Sango came out in a tight purple tank top with a toothbrush in one hand and a shoe in the other. Her black pants hugged waist but fell loosely in the legs. She threw the shoe at Miroku and he landed with a 'THUMP' on the floor.

"I don't even want to know just apologise...NOW...i have stilettos in my bag you know"

At that Miroku got up and mumbled "sorry" to Inuyasha. Then Kagome walked out wearing nothing but a red towel. She had bruises and cuts all over her arms and legs. She was holding the same thing Sango was wearing but with a red top and her pants had a red stripe going down her leg. She notices everyone stareing at her and she blushed. Her hair was still wet from her shower.

"Uh h-hi guys why are you uh staring at me?"

"Your look kinda sexy." Miroku said with a grin on his face. Then he was hit and slapped by Inuyasha and Sango. Kagome just turned as red as her shirt and looked at the floor.

"Kagome you...your hurt..sit now your explaining what was wrong!" Sango said still stareing at her abused friend.

Kagome sighed "Do I have to sit now? Can i at least change first?"

At the moment she said "Sit" Inuyasha slipped and fell on the floor. Everyone looked at him like he was an alien.

"What the heck Inuyahsa uhm are you trying to kill yourself?"

"No I don't know what happened I just...fell for no reason...ugh weird."

Kagome took that chance and ran into the room as fast as possible and started changing.

"So shes taking a while I volunteer to go check up on her" Miroku said smiling and getting out of slaping distance from Sango.

"No ill go in and do it... No Miroku not like that" Sango said glaring at Miroku. She walked in and gasped then ran in and locked the door.

"Dude did you see all those cuts and bruises I feel bad for her... I wonder what happened..." Miroku said looking at his hands and being totally sincere for once.

"OHHHH KAGOME YOU POOR THING I SWEAR ILL KILL HIM AND ILL KILL ANYONE WHO TOUCHES YOU AGAIN" Sango screemed/cried/thretened.

"Sango im just glad im alive if you didn't get me he would have killed me for getting my phone from his room but that was the night he...almost killed me." Kagome sighed and turned to the guys and then turned to Sango in a silent way of saying ' will you do it for me?'

"*sigh* Guys this is what happened..."

~20 minutes later~

"Ok thats it guys anything you have to say?"

The boys where speachless she just explained what she went through in the past 3 months. They couldn't think of her the same especally Inuyasha. By the time Sango was finished he was holding her in a verry protective way. He acted as if he let go she would disappear. Kagome looked scared and was holding onto Inuyasha. She didn't know why but he made her feel safe and loved.

* * *

ok well i think the next chapter will be explaining what happened while sango miroku and inuyasha did and how inuyasha came into the group and how miroku and sango started dating anyways i hope you liked it

My longest chapter so far ...sorry if you like it shorter or longer but i post pretty often so i dont think its too bad anyways till next time


	5. Rose petals

Hey Im SOOO sorry I didn't post sooner but im more of a weekend poster but I write during the week so i post alot on weekends and fridays so yea. I like this chapter and I hope you like it too so yea.

* * *

"Hey, guys lets go to Inuyashas house." Miroku said going into the bathroom and closing the door expecting them to carry on the conversation.

Kagome looked at the floor and asked quietly. "Where am I staying?"

Inuyasha looked Kagome in the eyes and said. "Well me, Sango, and Mirokus are in a row. I'm in the canter and their on the sides. We share a big back yard with 5 acres of land but it's covered mostly with trees so its full of animals. We also have a big pool with a hot tub. Were alone except for my older brother, he's out a lot though and we don't see him on weekdays. He's 26, 11 years older than me. He's a good listener and he's niceish but avoid him when he is mad. We have a huge house so there are plenty of rooms for you to stay in."

"Or she could stay at my house." Sango said so into packing her bags she didn't even look at Kagome.

"Or she could stay at my house we could even share a bed." Miroku said walking out of the bathroom and arching his eyebrows.

"I uh…I'll stay at Inuyasha house it sounds the most convenient for everyone but ill visit everyone a lot …well maybe not Miroku." Kagome said looking at Mirokus hand to make sure it doesn't touch her.

"But, what about school…I still need to learn right?" Kagome said slinging her heavy bag over her shoulder. She had a hard time catching her balance from the impact. Inuyasha grabbed it and slung it on his shoulder with one hand.

"Well we'll register you at our school. Yesterday was Friday and we have no school Monday so you can get settled and go shopping." Inuyasha said while holding the door open for everyone.

"Wow Kagome Inuyasha's a lot nicer with you here…I think well keep you." Sango said feeling the death glare from behind her. Kagome blushed and looked down.

"Shut up" Is all Inuyasha said.

They walked into the elevator. There was a glass window to look out and they were high up. Kagome grabbed Inuyashas arm tightly. When what seemed like forever to Kagome passed, they had gotten to the first floor. They walked to the car and jumped in. Miroku was driving and Sango was in the passenger seat. Inuyasha was in the back with Kagome in his lap. His arms where around her acting as her seat belt but she felt safer like that.

"So guys when I was gone a lot changed obviously… can you explain what happened?" Kagome said wondering how they met Inuyasha and looking at Sango and Mirokus hands intertwined.

They looked around at each other and Sango started. "Well right after you left my family was going to move." Miroku squeezed Sangos hand it was obvious he had a problem with that. "But…Miroku wouldn't let me go, not alone at least. His parents bought him his house and mine bought mine. I live alone now but my mom claims she lives there. I didn't know he moved too until after I was settled. When I came home from school the house had rose petals spread on the floor. The doorbell rang and he was there with like 100 petal-less rose stems in his hand. He asked if I would be his girlfriend. I was shocked he gave up all of what he had for me. I, of course, said yes. I jumped on him and we kind of made out right outside my door. Inuyasha walked up and started laughing. We got up and asked who he was he said he was in the house between us. He and Miroku became best friends and did everything together. At school Inuyasha is the coolest person there. Me and Miroku are popular but Inuyasha is surrounded with girls. Inuyasha didn't hang out with guys much…besides Miroku. He NEVER dated though he wasn't even nice to them. He only was nice to me and Miroku. But he knows im not after him so im guessing that's why."

Kagome paused for a moment. "Inuyasha isn't mean to me… he's really nice."

She was confused and was thinking 'isn't he always nice to girls I mean he is to me.'

Inuyasha blushed slightly and looked down. " I uh I just feel bad for you." His expression became hard. He looked up and his eyes met Kagomes. Her eyes where searching his for emotion. But both pairs of eyes softened when they locked together.

"Aww look their having a moment!" Miroku said laughing at his 'too-cool-to-care' friend. He was staring at them from his mirror.

"Miroku...do you thing they will kiss!?" Sango said peeking at her friends that where slowly getting closer.

"I hope so…you think anything else will happen?!" Miroku said arching his eyebrows.

Sango raised her hand and put it back down. "You… are… SO lucky you are driving this car!" Sango said fighting the urge to slap Miroku.

The teens got closer and closer and closer. They where about an inch away from kissing.

"WERE HERE GUYS!!!" Miroku said running inside as fast as possible after snapping them out of their trance. Kagome blushed and looked at her hands.

"DAMNIT MIROKU!!!" Inuyasha screamed at him for ruining his chance with Kagome. He was deciding weather he should chase his friend and kill him or show Kagome around. After a few minutes of thinking he figured he already found a good hiding spot but he knew how to get him back. Actually he knew exactly how to get both Sango and Miroku back.

* * *

Ok next time Kagome is getting used to her new home and gets ready for school and she gets a little Inuyasha time too. anyways review and tell me what i suck at or what you want to happen or if you loved it (who am i kidding you hated it ...but its nice to pretend im good)

NIGHT PEOPLE IM GONNA WATCH TV NOW AND GO TO SLEEP THINKING OF WHAT IM GONNA POST NEXT BAI.


	6. Bikini

HIIII im so sorry for not posting earlier you people are awesome for reading and i feel i shouldn't bore you with waiting but i cant help it ...anyways im making things more interesting and sango and miroku are gonna do somthing evil to kagome and inuyahsa or they could help them in a weird way anyways dont kill me if i dont post soon enough...

* * *

"Hmm, Kagome wanna go look around?" Inuyasha said already wondering which room to put her in.

"I...i would but I'm still sore and i wanna get some rest" Kagome said about to fall asleep.

"OK ill find you a room and then ill let you rest...but I'm putting you on the couch right now." Inuyasha said jumping out of the car and picking up Kagome bridal style. She gasped as she looked at the mansion-like house.

"Y-you live here" Inuyahsa nodded stareing at Kagome. She looked down and asked. "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" Inuyasha said putting her on a bright red couch.

"Well you said i could stay hear but... for how long?" Kagome said quietly.

Inuyasha wanted to say 'Well until we finish school and get a house of our own.' But he didn't think he could say that to someone he'd known for less than 24 hours. But he was about 5 hours from it. He met her at 11 o clock and it was 5:50 now.

"Kagome, you can stay as long as you like..." Inuyasha said sitting next to her.

"OH INUYAHSA THANK YOU!!! I LOVE YOU!! AH" Kagome screemed jumping onto Inuyasha squeesing him so tight he thought she was trying to kill him. He liked it either way though.

"uh...Kagome i think i know where you should stay." He picked her up and jumped up the stairs 5 at a time. He ran into a room with 4 door on one wall. One led to a bathroom, one to a closet, one to a balcony, and the last to Inuyashas room. The carpet was plush and the bed had 10 huge pillows stacked on-top of it. The balcony had a view of a lake surrounded by a forest. IT was 6 o clock and the sun was setting behind the trees. It made Kagome remember she was exausted.

"Inuyasha...im tired...and im going to sleep." Kagome said plopping face-first onto the bed.

Inuyasha sighed inwardly "Ok ill go ill be through the door over there." He walked to the door.

"Wait!... uhmm will you stay with me?... I don't feel safe alone" Kagome said whispering the last part.

"Sure." Inuyasha said making no effort to hide the smile on his face. He climbed in the bed and held Kagome protectively. Within 5 minutes she was asleep in his arms. He drifted asleep as happy as ever.

~Next Morning~

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL!" Both Inuyasha and Kagome screemed. They both where in a compleatly diffrent position and they where naked.

"Inuyahsa did they...?" Kagome asked referring to Sango and Miroku.

"Had to be." Inuyasha said knowing he had to get them back ten times worse.

"But why?" Kagome asked knowing that that had some reasoning to it.

"I don't know but...do you wanna get them back?" Inuyasha said secretly thanking them for putting him next to a naked Kagome.

"Well as long as its not tooo bad..." Kagome said not really mad because of WHO she was with.

"OK i got it..."

~Miroku and Sango~

"You think they are mad?" Sango said worrying about what they might do to her if they're mad.

"Duh!" Miroku said not even caring about what they do.

"Well... ok im gonna go shopping with Kagome so im gonna go get her...and ill let Inuyasha know Kagome doesn't have any money." Sango said walking to Inuyashas bedroom door. She knocked.

"Yes?" Inuyasha replied a little annoyed

"Well I was wondering if I could borrow Kagome and take her to the mall?... Oh and if you dont mind could you lend Kagome some money, I doubt that she has much." Sango said trying to get alot out of Inuyasha.

"300?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well I was planing on getting her everything she's gonna need, school suplies, snack money, clothes, and anything else she wants." Sango said wanting to get as much as possible from Inuyasha.

"It's Ok I don't need too much im sure if I NEED somthing Inuyasha will let me get it." Kagome said not wanting Inuyasha to think of her as a responsibility.

"No!...2,500 dollars now to spend and 500 to use for later...deal?" Inuyasha said wanting Kagome to be happy.

"WHAT!!!" Both girls screamed.

"Just go already and don't take forever." Inuyasha said chuckleing at their reaction.

"Oh, thank you Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and kissed Inuyasha on the cheeck.

"Do I get that everytime I do somthing for you?" Inuyasha asked hoping the answer was yes.

"If you want." Kagome said walking into her room and getting dressed.

She put on a royal blue top that went to her elbows and really short blue jean shorts. She sliped on the same royal blue flats that had a bow on the top. She came out and followed Sango to the car. Sango had already gotten the money and they were ready to go. They got in Sangos pink and black car and drove off to the mall

~The Mall~

They went and got all their clothes kagome had about 20 outfits, all school suplies, 12 pairs of shoes, she also had about 5 C cup bras and 5 pair of underwear. She had makeup and accessories too. Guys walked up to Kagome alot and they asked her out but she rejected them all. They put their bags in the trunk of the car.

"You need a swimsuit, I mean summer is only 2 months away. I know a place with the best swimsuits and no one knows about it so we are like the only ones that have them." Sango said pulling into a place called 'Summer style'.

"OK how much money is left?" Kagome said.

"about 450... Inuyasha really wanted you to have everything you wanted. Sango said kind of jellous.

"Ok lets go in." Kagome said unbuckleing. They walked in and Sango bought 2 swimsuits, one was pink and black lepord print and the other was black and purple stripped, both were bikinis. Kagome bought 4. One was a red and black tiger striped bikini. Another was a black playboy bunny bikini. The last two where a red and white flower pattern, and the other was a black bikini with white stars on it. They had 300 left and Kagome decided to add it to the 500 for later.

"Hey" A rough voice said.

"Uh hi..I don't mean to be rude but do i know you?" Kagome asked wanting to go back to her new home.

"No but my name is Kouga." He said nicely.

"Well I gotta get going bye." Kagome said running out the door and into the car.

She knew he was a demon and she was kind of afraid. But he seemed nice and he didn't seem to want to hurt her.

Yet...

* * *

Im soo sorry for making you wait I have a talent show so ive been practicing but in a month this story will have alot of chapters and maybe ill never end it and just keep adding on ...atleast for awile but in a month ill post alot faster and in summer ill post ALOT. anyways sugest stuff so you can be happy with the story and if you hate it i don't know why you are reading this on the 6th chapter and not on the first well anyways

I LOVE YOU GUYS THAT LOVE ME

I LOVE YOU GUYS THAT LIKE ME

I LOVE YOU GUYS THAT ARE OK WITH ME

I LOVE YOU GUYS THAT HATE ME... EVEN IF YOUR NOT AS AWESOME AS ME LIKE THE FIRST 3 PEOPLE I MENTIONED UP THERE


	7. what just happened!

hey i had writers block and crazy dreams for later chaps soooooooo i should post sooner and stuff im gonna make chapers long or lots of short ones soo yea u wanted to read a story so look below the line...its not hard to find...

* * *

"Hey ... I see you met Kouga..." Sango said sareing at him.

"Yea he seemed to like me or somthing,... im guessing hes the guy that dates everyone?" Kagome asked giggleing.

"No... not at all... hes almost as secluded as Inuyasha but he dated Kikiyo and Ayame. He dumped Ayame and Kikiyo dumped him for Inuyasha. Actually he has a fan club and Ayame is the leader. I can't believe he talked to you... no offence... its just its the first time he looked at a girl like that in a while." Sango said writing in a notebook.

"Oh...what are you doing though?" Kagome said pointing at the notebook.

"Ok but you can't tell anyone. This is everything about the school who people like, who hates who, who are friends, what group they are in, and a map of places and when and who is there. I dont know why but I somehow am the person people tell gossip to, so i write this." Sango said flipping through the pages.

"Wow, Sango, I think we should head back home though." Kagome said noticing Kouga was still looking at her.

"No, im going home you are going to ask Kouga to walk you home." Sango said with an evil smile on her face.

"Ok Ok, but just because you showed me that." Kagome said making sure he was still there.

She walked up to him and said. "Hi sorry but my friend kicked me out of her car and i don't wanna walk home alone so i was wondering if-"

"YES!!! I mean I'd love to... come on you lead the way since i dont know where you live." Kouga said holding a hand out signaling to start walking. They talked for a while and Kouga told Kagome about how he was good at sports and he sucked at math. He told her his life story practicly and when they got to Inuyashas house he had his arm around her waist.

" Well... if you need help in math I could tutor you." Kagome said smileing at him.

"Wow thanks we can arange that later but....Do you live here?" He asked looking at the house.

"Yea. Why?" Kagome asked compleatly confused.

"Dang it so... your Inuyahsas huh?" Kouga said looking at the ground.

"Wa- uh no im just staying here." She said a little self contious.

"Oh in that case..." Kouga said leaning in closer to Kagomes face. He bent down till they touched noses. He then grabbed the back of Kagomes head and pulled her forward. She gasped and he took the chance and slipped his tounge in her mouth. Kagome squeeked at the sudden movement but didn't protest. His hand rested in the curve of her back and pulled her even closer. Kagomes wide eyes slowly drifted closed. Kouga parted for a split-second to breathe. He resumed right after. He tilted her face up with the palm of his hand and made the kiss even deeper.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" A voice yelled full of emotion. Neither one broke the kiss but Kagome wasn't as heated up about it as Kouga was. The voice was full of betrayal, anger, sadness, and pure hatred.

Kouga let go and Kagome passed out from loss of air...

~ an hour later~

Kagome woke up to the sounds of screaming and yelling. She decided to pretend to be asleep to evesdrop.

"She didn't try to pull away did she!!! Your just jealous because I made the first move!!!" Kouga screamed.

"No I just don't want you doing that on MY property!!!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Hah thats not the least of what I wanted to do..." Kouga said in a smug whisper. But Inuyasha heard it loud and clear at that pushed him over the edge.

" LOOK YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND TRYING TO GET WHAT I HAVE AND FOR YOUR INFO IN TEN TIMES BETTER THAN YOU AND SHE WILL BE MINE!" Inuyasha yelled and shoved Kouga out the door. He walked over to Kagome and put his arms around her.

~Inuyasha~

Her scent was taking effect on all the demons. She was in heat and he knew it. It was hard for him to control himself and he knew that the others wouldn't bother.

"Kagome?" He said in a torchured tone.

"mmmm?" Kagome mumbled half asleep.

"Will you be my Valentine?..."


	8. evil cousin

i dont feel like typing the first part right now so heres the story

* * *

"W-what?" Kagome asked confused.

"Well...uh...nevermind..." Inuyasha said looking at his feet. Kagome jumped up into his arms and squeezed the breath out of him.

"Soooooo..... is that a yes?" He asked slowly.

"No... its a hell yes! Yout my first Valentine you know... so im not holding back!" Kagome said pushing him down on his bed.

"If you don't I wont either. And im a whole lot stronger than you!" Inuyasha said fliping her over and pinnine her down.

"Oh really... well then show me what you got!" She said with a big smile.

"Ok but you asked for it." Inuyasha said as he bent down and kissed her. She was wide eyed but then giggled into the kiss. She locked her hands around his neck and locked her legs around his hips.

"Little fiesty are we?" Inuyasha asked breathing heavily.

"Yes _we _are." Kagome said poking him in the nose.

"Inuyahsa!" Aloud voice yelled.

"He always ruins everything..." Inuyasha mumbled "WHAT SESHOMARU!?!?"

"I need to see you and our new guest in the morning, let her get some sleep and don't do anything stupid. Oh and in the morning we have family stuff to talk about." Shehomaru said annoyed.

"Ok see you 9:00!" Inuyasha said walking over to turn the light off.

"By nine you mean eight right?" Seshomaru said in a amused tone.

"...Your making breakfast!" Inuyasha said laying down on the bed.

"Yea yea, see you in the morning."

~7:30~

Seshomaru was making pancakes and eggs. He finished and sat down at the table.

"I can't believe they decided to show up on a days notice... ugh Inuyasha is gonna throw a fit..." Seshomaru mumbled.

He got his laptop and decided to work on some paper work. He finished by 8:05. Inuyasha walked down with Kagome.

"Hey Sesh this is Kagome." Inuyasha said sitting down and putting Kagome in the chair next to him.

"Hello Kagome im Inuyashas older ...and smarter... brother." Seshomaru said sliding her a plate of food.

"So what about the family stuff sesh?" Inuyasha said getting a plate of food.

"...Jenkotsu and Bankotsu are comeing over for a month..." Seshomaru said in a low voice.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Inuyasha yelled and stormed off into the bathroom.

"Whats the problem with them?" Kagome asked.

"I dont know he just hates us." Bankotsu said right into her ear with his arms around her waist

"Uhhhm hello." Kagome said

"Hey sexy so whats got you in a dump like this?" Bankotsu said.

"I uhm... I don't think its a dump Inuyasha just gave me a place to stay..." Kagome said turning to look at Bankotsu.

"Oh so your Inuyashas new playtoy? Hmm so sad I wanted you..." Bankotsu said squeesing Kagome.

"No im just living here Inuyasha doesn't own me or anything." Kagome said.

"Hmm not fair he gets you all to himself.. how bout you let me play with you for a bit. I got it theres a fair and me and Jenkotsu will take you." Bankotsu said kissing her on the cheek.

"I uh ok... i've never been to a fair..." Kagome said.

"Great, we'll pay for everything. Its Friday so be ready by one." Bankotsu said sitting down in the chair next to Kagome.

"Oh where will you guys stay?" Kagome asked.

"Well your using one of the spare rooms and theres one left... I guess ill have to bunk with you." Bankotsu said.

"Or me!" Jenkotsu said.

"NO she can move into my room! No she WILL move in my room!" Inuyasha yelled.

"guys..." Kagome said quietly

"WHAT!?" They all yelled.

Kagome looked where Seshomaru was sitting. And he walked down the stairs.

"Kagome your stuff has been moved to my room." Seshomaru said. All four stayed quiet.

"You wont be staying there for long... Jenkotsu and Bankotsu will be staying with us for the rest of the school year and a month of summer. Yes they will be going to school too. But you will move into a cabin outside soon. Its large for a cabin but im sorry to say Inuyasha has to get up off of his butt and walk over to your cabin to snuggle." Seshomaru said and Kagome giggled at the last part.

"WAIT!? Can i snuggle too?!" Bankotsu said.

"Only if Kagome agrees." Seshomaru said.

"Im ok with it as long as they don't do anything perverted..." Kagome said.

"Well its already eleven so lets eat lunch." Bankotsu said.

"YES I LOVE LUNCH HERE!" Jenkotsu said.

"Huh?" Kagome said confused.

"You will see... Inuyasha, Seshomaru?" Bankotsu said.

* * *

sorry it took so long my grampa died so i was gone all weekend and friday soo yea sry i just got back (it is sunday ) but yea


	9. master fluffy

hey ...ok ...well heres the story...

* * *

"Ok" Inuyasha and Seshomaru said at the same time.

~1 hour later~

"WOW what...uhm...why soo much food?" Kagome asked stareing at the pile of food that would barly fit on the table.

"We like cooking..." Inuyasha said.

"Wow ok well im not really hungry and im tired soo after i eat can i take a nap?" Kagome asked picking up a plate.

"Sure... by the way you have school tomarrow." Seshomaru said.

"Ok." Kagome said putting some noodles on her plate.

"FOOOOD!!!" Jenkotsu and Bankotsu yelled. They hopped over to the plates and piled everything but vegatables and fruit on their plate.

~after lunch~

"Ugh i ate too much!" Jenkotsu and Bankotsu moaned and Kagome giggled.

"Well im tired ...can i take bath?" Kagome asked half-asleep.

"Yes, your stuff is in my room for the rest of the week so use the bathroom in my room... lock the door just in case Jenkotsu or Bankotsu...well im sure you will be fine." Seshomaru said.

"Ok... Inuyasha will you help me up the stairs?" Kagome said stumbleing over the steps.

"No prob." Inuyasha said picking her up bridal style.

"Can i help you get in the bath?" Bankotsu asked with a big smile. And got a growl from Inuyasha.

"Not today..." Kagome said.

~downstairs~

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!" Seshomaru yelled at Bankotsu.

"WHAT!? You like Kagome too or somthing ugh... pedofile..." Bankotsu said mumbleing the last part.

"UGH NO I JUST DON'T WANT IMAGES IN MY HEAD OF WHAT YOU WOULD DO TO THE POOR GIRL... SHES HAD ENOUGH OF THE PERVERTED JACKASSES ALREADY!" Seshomaru said walking into another roon.

"Wait what does that mean!?" Bankotsu yelled.

"ANYONE HAVE POPCORN FREE DRAMA FILM DOWNSTAIRS!" yelled Jenkotsu.

"IT MEANS KAGOME WAS RAPED AND I DON'T THINK YOUR HELPING HER FORGET IT!!!!" Seshomaru yelled from the other room.

"Oh... not my problem but maybe ill go a little easier...for now." Bankotsu said.

~Upstairs~

Inuyasha set Kagome down on one of the beds in seshomarus room.

"Ok thanks... I dont think Seshomaru wants cuddleing tonight though." Kagome said sadly.

"Im sure he would... but it wouldn't be me and you..." Inuyasha said and Kagome blushed.

" Tsk, tsk this is what i get for dating a hot girl." Inuyasha said.

"Awww..." Kagome said hugging Inuyasha.

"Im gonna take a bath...make sure no one peeks." Kagome said skipping into the bathroom.

~20 min later~

Kagome wrapped a towel around her chest and unlocked the door. She stepped out of the door and slipped in a puddle of water. Seshomaru went over to help her but slipped onto her. He caught himself with one hand and he hovered over kagome whos towel got lost in the fall.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Uh my head hurts." Kagome said.

"Ok thats it I don't care what you say im staying in this room tonight!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome pushed the two beds together and layed on the middle.

"Seshomaru sleeps on one side Inuyasha on the other..." Kagome said almost uncontious.

"Fine!" Inuyasha and Seshomaru said and got on seprate sides.

~10:30pm~

Kagome rolled into Inuyasha and sighed. Kagome was having trouble going to sleep after her nap till eight. The boys woke her up by laying next to her.

"Mine...no...mine...noo stupid shes mine...no sheshomaru, kouga, bankotsu, jenkotsu, and anyother men" Inuyasha mumbled in his sleep. He growled deep in his chest and Kagome rolled over. She rolled over to Seshomaru and finnaly drifted asleep.

~DREAM~

Kagome is cornered against a wall with 3 men hovering over her.

"We know where you are and we will make you pay." Said the supposed leader.

"W-Why? I-i please don't...just leave my friends out of it..." Kagome said scared half-to-death.

"MOVE IT" Yelled someone. With a flash of silver a man trying to hurt Kagome was gone.

"NO YOU WONT" Yelled another person. And another evil man was gone...but the leader still stood there closing in on Kagome.

"SHES MINE" Yelled both at the same time shredding the leader. The two men hugged Kagome.

"Seshomaru?...Inuyasha?" Kagome said. "Heh Seshomaru you look...fluffy?" She said looking at his poofy scarf and she saw inuyasha wearing a red fire rat.

"Kagome... hes not gone yet...we will kill him though!" That was the last thing she heard before she was awoken.

**...**

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Yelled Inuyahsa. Pulling Kagome off of Seshomaru.

"HEY SHE ROLLED ONTO ME AND SHE MUST HAVE HAD A NIGHTMARE BECAUSE SHE WAS CRYING!" Yelled Seshomaru back and pulling Kagome into his arms.

"Oh thank you Fluffy!!!" Kagome yelled as she squeesed Seshomaru.

"FLUFFY!" They both yelled.

"Oh sorry Seshomaru and Inuyasha thank you too!" Kagome said running into Inuyasha and kissing him.

"Wa- what for?" Seshomaru said.

"In my dream you two saved me and seshomau was fluffy... I love cats and dogs and you guys remind me of dogs" Kagome said.

"Oh...you know i dont think you should call me seshomaru anymore..." Seshomaru said.

"What shall i call you...master?" Kagome said bowing.

"Thats suitable" Seshomaru said.

"Heheh ok master" Kagome said bowing again.

"Master? Will you drive me to school?" Kagome said.

"Of corse madam and ill even take the puppy with you." Seshomaru said pointing at Inuyasha.

"Oh master how will i ever repay you?" Kagome said giggleing.

"I have a few ideas..."


	10. SHES MINE

blah blah blah

ok ppls i want to let you know u r AWESOME your reviews are soooooo nice honestly i didnt expect reviews and stuff but i want sugestions ill try to do what you want but anyways ive decided to talk to myself... casue other authors do it soo... ME NO CRAZY... ok i am but... IM HYPER ITS 2:05 WOOHOO!!!

Tex: Inuyasha? *evil smile*

Inuyasha: ...Uh oh...

Kagome: im gonna make out with fluffy or puppy right?

Inuyasha & Seshomaru: YES!!!

Tex: it matters kagome if your willing to... eh sure "someone" is going to do somthing to you anyways...

Kagome:....*sigh* ok its worth it

Tex: let the games begin!

* * *

"School..." Inuyasha said blankly.

"Ok lets go... just let me change." Kagome said grabbing skinny jeans and a red tee that said 'BITE ME' on it.

"Ok we will wait in the car." Seshomaru said dragging Inuyasha away from staring at Kagome.

~after kagome was done~

Kagome hopped down the stairs happily. Until someone grabbed her and kissed her.

"Hey sexy." Bankotsu said with a huge grin on his face.

"...h-hi..." Kagome said utterly shocked. Bankotsu caried her to the car. She sat in the passenger seat with her bookbag on the floor by her feet.

"Kagome... i want you to avoid boys at the school they... are hard-headed... like Inuyasha." Seshomaru said.

"O-ok" Kagome said. " I can take care of my self and plus im sure Inuyasha will protect me."

"Yeah Sesh Kagome is fine with me." Inuyasha said proud to be mentioned.

"Thank you all ... i would be in living hell without you guys." Kagome said.

"Well were here... can i have my goodbe kiss" Seshomaru said pouting.

"Hmmm ok but only this once..." Kagome said as she lightly kissed him on the cheak.

"Byeee" Kagome said running to the school. Inuyaha and Bankotsu got out of the car wondering how she was so fast. Jenkotsu was staying with friends and going to another school after he admited er...he was gay. Kagome disappeared over the small hill. Inuyasha and Bankotsu walked slowly to the school.

"She's mine..." Inuyasha quietly growled.

"Not for long" Bankotsu said with a smug grin.

"What the hell are you trying to do?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shes hot and im sure she is really good at-" Bankotsu said lustfully before realising what he was saying.

"Touch her and ill lock her up in a tower if i have to..." Inuyasha said picturing a rupunzel version of Kagome.

"Heh well no one can hear her screams in a tower so im ok with that..." Bankotsu said trying to get to Inuyasha.

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha growled.

"I sure hope so!" Bankotsu said running towards the school.

"DAMN YOU BANKOTSU!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You poor thing... that guy made you upset." A woman said looking at Inuyasha with a big smile.

"Shut up im not in the mood for talki- why are you here....i thought you moved away." Inuyahsa said blankly

* * *

os sry i know this was a waste of time but i needed to give u somthing and i am really busy and when i have a break i will post like 20 chapters if i can agan SORRY


End file.
